Angels of Justice
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Wally West just moved into Gotham City as a transfer student with his guardians, Barry and Iris Allen. There he came across a popular game known as Angelic Layer, and decided to try it out for himself. After all…it's just a children's game, right? Right? (rating may go up in the near future)


Setting: an AU of Earth 16 and CLAMP's Angelic Layer

Pairing: BirdFlash (Wally/Dick), others will be featured soon.

I do not own Young Justice nor Angelic Layer, they both respectively owned by DC comics and CLAMP

Another Young Justice fanfiction that I have written after watching the series for so long. Curse those damn bunnies. Please understand that this is AU/Alternate Universe.

Warning: This particular story may contain violence, varied levels of language, usage of drugs/alcohol/tobacco, a case of OOC-ness, and things of that nature. Oh, and before I forget, slash. If any of those that are mentioned here is considered uncomfortable, please push the return button.

Until then, enjoy

Summary: Wally West just moved into Gotham City as a transfer student with his guardians, Barry and Iris Allen. There he came across a popular game known as Angelic Layer, and decided to try it out for himself. After all…it's just a children's game, right? Right?

* * *

Chapter 1: Angels that Fight in the Dark

_As the world rapidly changes, so does our technology. The public always demand for newer, better, and more advanced entertainment. _

_And that goes the same for the world of toys._

_There is such a toy that would satisfy the public. _

_It's an egg that is filled with a dream. Within it is an angel…_

_With one's own imagination and courage, anything is possible as he or she shape the angel in any form._

_This is…Angelic Layer_

The layer platform lit up the darkness as two small figures duking out, the sounds of punches and kicks echoed throughout the room. Quite impressive for something so small…but then again, they are dolls after all. It was all up to the creator's imagination.

A fist was coming towards the dark-clothed youthful looking angel who dodged it out of the way; his long black ponytail flowed behind him as he does so before retorting to a punch followed by a kick. He was rather small in height compared to his opponent, a bat-ninja themed angel. But despite of that particular fact, he managed to overwhelm him. (Or rather, _whelming_ if this is the case). His opponent placed each attack with a block but he was getting further and further to the layer's edge.

Observing from respective sides of the layer where two people, more precisely a young boy and a rather good-looking older man. They both have some sort of device around their heads; probably they're the ones that were controlling the mechanical dolls, focusing with deep concentration. The way they dictate their respective angels' movements, it was almost as if they are actually living beings instead of small mechanical dolls.

Just as the heels of his opponent's angel are practically touching the layer, the boy smirked as he found an opening.

_This is our chance…now go for it, Nightwing! _

His mental command reached the angel's programming as he sprang up into the air for a final kick off of the layer. But what he didn't caught was a similar smirk on the older man just as he was about to gain victory. He found out too late when Nightwing's ankle was grabbed, and he couldn't think of a counter attack before his poor angel was being swung around before he was tossed toward his side of the layer.

'_**Nightwing, layer out' **_A female intercom voice chimed out as soon as the said angel was barely saved by his creator.

The boy scanned Nightwing's prone form thoroughly for some damages before smiling up to the victor of the battle.

"Thanks for the workout, Bruce," he spoke up at last as he removed his angel control halo from his head. "If I had seen that coming, I could have won this one."

The man returned the smile fondly as he removed his own device. "You did improve on some things…" then his smile disappeared, leaving him the expression of a stern teacher. "However, you must not take risks and underestimate your opponents in battle. And that includes off the layer as well."

Bruce stood up and walked toward the layer platform to retrieve his angel, Chiroptera, having him perched on his arm.

"But never the less, you've done well." He added. "You could even join the upcoming tournament."

Dick flashed him a child-like smile, unlike the kilowatt smile that is reserved for press photos and public parties. "Now that's really whelming to hear something like that from you, Bruce." Admittedly it made him tickled pink that his adoptive father was proud of him.

"Oh, and one more thing."

His ward looked up to him in confusion. "And that is?"

"Your brother wanted you to stop butchering the English language, saying that it's a bad influence on your younger siblings."

* * *

Please leave a creative critique/review.

Author's Note(s): Nightwing and Chiroptera - refers to Nightwing in both the graphic novel and Batman: the Animated Series, looks good in long hair as he does with short hair. And Chiroptera is named after the classification order for bats, meaning "hand wing". Also referring to another anime series, Blood+


End file.
